K95: Happy Together
by GreenWiggle2018
Summary: Gershwyn proposed to Ella and she accepts, laying the foundation for a new chapter in the lives of theirs and everyone else in K9.5.
1. Gershwyn Seals The Deal

**Chapter 1: Gershwyn Seals The Deal**

* * *

A.N. Happy New Year, everyone! Well, here it is, people. Welcome to my thirtieth story on FanFiction. Wow, I can't believe I was actually managed to make it this far. And not only is this my thirtieth story, but it is also my first story of 2020 and my first K9.5 story since September 2019, when I published my twenty-first story "I Will Love You In This Storm". This story also features three of my friends on Discord: Pip Pip, Julianna DePallo, and BrianCoukisThe90sKid, known simply as "Brian Coukis" on YouTube (Don't worry, I asked them first, and they said yes). Their roles are as follows: Pip Pip will be the officiator of the wedding, and Julianna, known as "Juli" in this story, will be one of Ella's bridesmaids. Brian's role has yet to be determined. Well, I think I've said enough, so as Bob Ross would say, "get a tall glass of iced tea, sit back, and enjoy".

A.N. Shoutout to these three users mentioned above.

* * *

A few weeks after Ella and Gershwyn's date at the Candle diner in Fleattle, the K9.5 had just finished up another concert, this time in their hometown of Springerfield. As a special surprise, their parents were among those in the crowd, and after the concert, had treated them to a well-earned barbecue meal at the home of Ella's parents, Jim and Pam.

"It's so nice to see you again, Ella." said Jim. "And after all these years."

"It's nice to see you and Mom again, too, Dad." said Ella. "I've really missed you."

"So have we, dear." said Pam.

"So, Riffy, my boy, how're you doing on that axe of yours?" asked Jamie, Riff's father.

"Better than ever." said Riff.

"That's great to hear." said Kari, Riff's mother.

"How about those poems, Theo?" asked Robert, Theo's father.

"Rich like cream." said Theo. "I've actually been coming up with new ones on the road."

Theo then handed a notebook to Robert, who looked through it with his wife, Emily.

"Very impressive, Theo." said Emily.

"Thanks, Mom." said Theo.

The next parents to speak up were Maxine's parents, Keith and Karen.

"How's my little Drummer Queen?" Keith asked.

"I've been great, Dad." said Maxine. "How have you and Mom been?"

"Great." said Karen. "You and your friends have been the talk of the town ever since you guys first formed."

"Is that so?" asked Gershwyn.

"Yes, it is." said Roy, Gershwyn's father.

"Both me and your father are very proud of how far you've come as a musician, Gershy." said Dale, Gershwyn's mother, who then planted a big kiss on Gershwyn's cheek.

"Ma!" Gershwyn cried.

Everyone laughed.

"Sorry, got carried away there." said Dale.

"It's okay." said Gershwyn with a smile.

After Gershwyn finished his plate, he stood up.

"Ma, Dad, I'll be right back." he said. "I need to take care of something."

"Oh, okay." said Roy.

Gershwyn then looked at Ella.

"Ella, can you come with me, please?" he asked.

"Sure." said Ella.

Ella then looked at Jim.

"Hey, Dad, mind if Gershwyn and I borrowed your car?" she asked.

"Not at all." said Jim as he handed her the keys. "It's all yours."

"Thanks, Dad." said Ella.

Ella gave the keys to Gershwyn and soon, they were driving down the road.

"Say, where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see." said Gershwyn.

They soon arrived at a lake, and they went down to the sand.

"What are we doing here?" Ella asked.

Gershwyn then stood directly in front of Ella and gave her a small box.

"Open it." he said.

Ella opened the box and found a ring, which she tried on.

"Hey, it fits!" she said.

"That's because I had it pre-sized." Gershwyn said.

Gershwyn then got down on one knee, pulled out a folded-up piece of paper, unfolded it, cleared his throat, and read from it. As it turned out it was a little powem that went something like this:

_"When I met you,_

_I met my destiny._

_My one true love,_

_You'll always be._

_If you feel the same,_

_And I truly hope you do,_

_There's something very important,_

_That I want to ask of you._

_Instead of "you" and "I,"_

_Let's become "we."_

_I'm asking you to share my life,_

_Will you marry me?"_

Well, when Ella heard that, her eyes started filling up with tears of joy.

"**YES!**" she cried. "**I **_**will**_** marry you!**"

Gershwyn was happy at this.

"Great!" he said as he hugged her.

The two then went back to the house.

"Everyone, I have some excellent news to share." said Gershwyn.

"What is it, Gersh?" Theo asked.

Ella then showed everyone the ring. I can't even begin to explain how surprised and happy everyone felt when they saw it.

"He finally did it, didn't he?" Riff asked.

"Yup!" said Ella. "Gershwyn and I are finally getting married!"

"Congratulations!" said Maxine.

"Yeah, we're all so proud of you!" said Pam.

"Nice going, son!" said Roy.

"Thanks, Dad!" said Gershwyn.

Later, after the barbecue, the K9.5 were back at the house they shared together planning the wedding. It was already decided that they would be married at the local Springerfield Christian Center, which was where their families attended services on Sundays, and the reception would take place at a cabin by a lake that was owned by Keith and Karen. And they also decided that Theo and Riff would be Gershwyn's groomsmen and Maxine would be one of Ella's bridesmaids. In addition, Theo agreed to be Gershwyn's Best Man.

"Well, that's almost everything sorted out." said Ella. "But one bridesmaid just isn't enough."

"You're right about that." said Maxine. "But don't worry, though, I made a call."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" said Ella.

In came a two-toned blue poodle girl wearing a yellow star pin in her hair, a fuschia pink shirt under a blue jacket, a seafoam green skirt, white socks, and fuschia pink shoes.

"Oh, hey, Juli!" said Ella. "Maxine and I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know!" said Juli. "When I heard from Maxine that you and Gershwyn were getting married and were in need of an extra bridesmaid, I just couldn't refuse!"

"So, does that mean you'll take the job?" asked Gershwyn.

"Yup!" said Juli.

"Great!" said Ella. "This is gonna be great!"

After more planning, Juli left, and the K9.5 decided to call it a night, and as they were sleeping, you can bet a million dollars or pounds whatever the currency is in your country that all of them were bouncing with excitement for the union of Ella and Gershwyn as husband and wife.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. The Big Day

**Chapter 2: The Big Day**

The next afternoon, Theo, Gershwyn, and Riff were talking. Ella, Maxine, and Juli had gone shopping to pick out a wedding gown for Ella.

"Well, Gersh, as you probably know already, once you and Ella tie the knot, you won't be a bachelor anymore, nor will Ella be a bachelorette." said Theo.

"Yes, I am well aware." said Gershwyn. "I must admit, I am excited about it."

"I assume you are." said Riff. "And you know, we need to have a bachelor night for you."

"You're right about that." said Theo. "We can take you out for a night on the town. Our treat."

"And, since it's your wedding, it will be your choice." said Riff.

"Oh, come on, guys, we don't have to do it that way." said Gershwyn.

"Well, you want to make your last night as a bachelor memorable, don't you?" asked Theo.

Gershwyn thought about this for a minute.

"Oh, well, alright." said Gershwyn.

"Great." said Theo. "So, what do you want to do first?"

"Well, it just so happens that I do have a fifty-dollar gift card for Applebee's that I got from my Nana for Christmas." said Gershwyn. "And I've been dying to use it since then."

"Sure, that's fine." said Theo.

"Yeah, Applebee's sounds good to me." said Riff.

"Alright, let's go." said Gershwyn.

With that, they got in their van and drove to Applebee's. Once they arrived, they were seated. When the time came to order, they ordered breadsticks with alfredo sauce as their appetizer and Pepsi for their beverages. As for their entrees, Theo ordered Blackened Cajun Salmon with homestyle cheesy broccoli and coleslaw, Gershwyn ordered a chicken fajita, and Riff ordered a medium well eight-ounce steak with fries and steamed broccoli. Once their meals arrived, they began eating.

"I wonder how Ella and the girls are getting along." said Riff.

Meanwhile, Ella, Maxine, and Juli had finished dress shopping and were having some tacos from a taco truck for their lunch.

"This is really exciting, girls!" Ella said. "After all these years of dating, Gershwyn and I are finally getting married!"

"I know!" said Maxine. "I can barely contain my excitement!"

"Neither can I!" said Juli.

Back at Applebee's, the boys had finished their meal and Riff paid the check.

"So, what do you wanna do know, Gersh?" Riff asked once they were on the road again.

"Well, I have been wanting to see that new Jumanji movie for quite some time." said Gershwyn.

"Alright, let's go." said Theo.

They soon arrived at Springerfield Cinema and got their tickets. Since they had just eaten a big meal, they decided to split a single large popcorn and have bottles of water to drink. In no time, the movie ended, and afterwards, they went out for dessert at SweetFrog, where Gershwyn had vanilla bean gelato topped with gummy worms, chocolate chips, and marshmallow sauce, Riff had NSA* chocolate ice cream topped with cookie dough bites, M&M's, and hot fudge, and Theo had creamsicle froyo with bananas, white chocolate chips, and whipped cream. After their froyo, they went home and spent the rest of the night playing cards.

"Got any queens?" Gershwyn asked Riff.

"Nope. Go fish." said Riff.

Just as Gershwyn was drawing a card from the pile, Maxine and Ella came home.

"Hi, girls." said Theo. "Did you two have a good time with Juli."

"Yup, we sure did." said Ella.

"That's great." said Gershwyn. "Either of you wanna join our game?"

"No thanks, I'm good." said Ella.

"Me too." said Maxine.

"Alright, suit yourselves." said Riff.

Maxine and Ella then went upstairs, and the boys continued their game. They played a total of three rounds, then they decided to turn in for the night, as tomorrow was the wedding. Sure enough, the day came, and both Gershwyn and Ella practiced their vows in front of their friends and family. They did this twice, just to be sure they were ready. Once they were, they went to the Christian Center at different times, with the boys leaving earlier than the girls. This was mainly so they could help get everything, such as the decorations and the food and beverage tables for the reception, in order. Soon, everything was sorted out, and the guests started arriving, later followed by Ella and the other girls. Maxine's father, who just so happened to have playing the piano as a hobby, began playing "Here Comes The Bride" on the organ as Ella walked down the aisle as the flower girl tossed flower petals around her, with a bouquet in her clutches. She soon arrived at her spot at the altar, and the minister, a white cat with long brown hair and wearing a red suit with a blue tie named Darren, began speaking.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to join these two souls in holy matrimony." he said. "Gershwyn and Ella, throught the rest of your days as newlyweds, there will be times to laugh, times to weep, times of conflict, times of peace, times you may embrace, and times to refrain from embracing. I ask that you remember this advice: Never go to bed angry and let your love be stronger than your anger. Learn the wisdom of compromise, for it is better to bend than it is to break. Believe in the best of your love than the worst. Confide in your partner, and ask for help when you need it. Remember that true friendship is the basis for a lasting relationship. Give your spouses the same courtesies and kindness that you bestow on your friends. And lastly, don't forget to say "I love you" every day. Gershwyn and Ella, I remind you that marriage is a precious gift, a lifelong commitment, and a challenge to love one another more completely every day. Please join hands and look into each others eyes."

Gershwyn and Ella did just that.

"Gershwyn, with this understanding, do you take Ella as your lawfully wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony?" Darren then asked. "Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health; for richer and for poorer, forsaking all others, and keep yourself only to her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." said Gershwyn.

"Ella, with this understanding, do you take Gershwyn as your lawfully wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony?" Darren asked."Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health; for richer and for poorer, forsaking all others, and keep yourself only to him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." said Ella.

It was then that the ring bearer brought forward the rings.

"The ring, an unbroken, neverending circle, is a symbol of committed and unending love." said Darren. "Gershwyn, as you place the ring on Ella's finger, please repeat after me: Ella, I give you this ring, as a symbol of my love. I ask you to wear it as a sign to the world that you are my wife. With this ring, I thee wed."

"Ella, I give you this ring, as a symbol of my love. I ask you to wear it as a sign to the world that you are my wife. With this ring, I thee wed." Gershwyn said as he placed Ella's ring on her finger.

Darren then turned to Ella.

"Ella, as you place the ring on Gershwyn's finger, please repeat after me: Gershwyn, I give you this ring, as a symbol of my love. I ask you to wear it as a sign to the world that you are my husband. With this ring, I thee wed." he said.

"Gershwyn, I give you this ring, as a symbol of my love. I ask you to wear it as a sign to the world that you are my husband. With this ring, I thee wed." said Ella as she put Gershwyn's ring on his finger.

Almost everyone was in tears at this point. Among them were four beagles wearing suits, each a different color: The first was wearing a green suit, the second a blue suit, the third a red suit, and the fourth a blue suit. They also spoke with Liverpudlian accents.

"This is so beautiful, guys." said the one in the blue suit.

"You said it, James." said the one in the green suit.

"Let's never break up again." said the one in the red suit.

"Good call, Danny." said the one in the pink suit.

"Gershwyn and Ella, in your journey of life together, remind yourselves often of the love that brought you together." Darren then said. "Give the highiest priority to your love. When challenges come, remember to focus on what is right between you. In this way, you can ride out the storms. And when the clouds hide the sun in your lives, remember that even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is always there. Gershwyn and Ella, you have consented together in Holy Matrimony. In your commitments to each other, and in accordance with the laws vested in me by the Lord Jesus Christ, I know pronounce you husband and wife. Gershwyn, you may now kiss the bride."

With that, Gershwyn and Ella kissed, and everyone erupted in cheers and applause. After the ceremony was the reception, which was an absolute blast. Jimmy Wigg, a popular radio show host, had made a guest appearance alongside The Beagles, which were those four beagles mentioned above and one of Gershwyn's favorite bands, and they sang "If" by Bread as the First Dance song. Eventually, the reception ended and everyone went home. The day after, the K9.5 were hanging up a photo of Ella and Gershwyn taken as they were going down the aisle up on the wall at their house.

"Well, that was one wedding day for the books." said Gershwyn.

"Yes, it was." said Ella.

"And man, was that cake good!" said Riff.

"It sure was!" said Maxine.

Theo then got out some bottles of Brisk iced tea and passed them around.

"A toast!" he said. "To Ella and Gershwyn!"

"Here, here!" said everyone else.

The five friends continued to revel in their happiness over Gershwyn and Ella finally tying the knot, and eagerly awaited to see that the future held.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Honeymoon By The Lake

**Chapter 3: Honeymoon By The Lake**

* * *

A.N. Hey all, GreenWiggle2018 here. I wanted to apologize that I kept you guys waiting for this chapter for so long. I just got swept up in other things, that's all.

A.N. 2. I'm sure many of you are wondering where the names of the K9.5's parents came from. Well, here's where:

1\. Gershwyn's parents were named after Roy Rogers and his third wife Dale Evans, who starred alongside him on _The Roy Rogers Show_.

2\. Ella's parents were named after the characters Jim Halpert and Pam Beesly (later Pam Halpert) from _The Office_, played by John Krasinski and Jenna Fischer.

3\. Riff's parents were named after _Mythbusters_ cast members Jamie Hyneman and Kari Byron

4\. Maxine's parents were named after drummers Keith Moon (The Who) and Karen Carpenter (The Carpenters)

5\. Theo's parents were named after Scottish poet Robert Burns, who just so happens to be the national poet of Scotland and who the famous Burns Supper is held on or near January 25 in honor of, and American poet Emily Dickinson

* * *

A few days after the wedding, Gershwyn and Ella were planning their honeymoon. Theo, Riff, and Maxine were spending time with their parents.

"So, where should we go?" asked Gershwyn.

"I'm really not sure." said Ella. "What sounds good to you?"

"I'm thinking either Jamaica or Hawaii." said Gershwyn. "Jamaica's where my grandparents had their honeymoon and Hawaii is where my parents had theirs."

"Nice." said Ella. "Sounds a little expensive, though. Plus, what if there was a storm and the flight got cancelled?"

"Oh, yeah, good point." said Gershwyn. "Well, maybe we could go somewhere that's accessible by land."

"Good idea." said Ella. "But where?"

The two thought about this for a minute, until Ella got an idea.

"I know!" she said. "We can ask my parents if we can have it at their lake house!"

"Good one!" said Gershwyn.

With that, Ella called Jim and Pam and asked for permission to use the lake house for the honeymoon.

"Sure, that's fine." said Jim.

"Thanks, Dad." said Ella.

The two then hung up.

"Dad said we can." said Ella.

"Great." said Gershwyn. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get packing!"

With that, the two wasted no time packing their luggage. They made sure they packed their swimsuits, pajamas, toiletries, and other essentials. Once they were all packed, they got in Ella's car and drove to the lake house. They soon arrived and got themselves situated.

"Say, Ella, how did your parents come to be in possession of this house, anyway?" Gershwyn asked.

"My dad's boss bought it for them as an anniversary present when me and Maxine were still in Pup Scouts." said Ella. "And it's been our vacation home ever since."

"That's nice." said Gershwyn. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

"Wanna go for a swim?" Ella asked.

"Why not?" came Gershwyn's reply.

With that being said, they got on their swimsuits and, after putting on sunscreen, they went down to the lake and began their swim. After their swim, they sat on the dock and dipped their feet in the refreshing water.

"Words can't really describe how much I'm loving this place." said Gershwyn.

"I've always loved coming here as a kid." said Ella. "I love feeling the sand between my toes and hearing the crickets chirping at night. We also use this place for family reunions and other get-togethers like that."

"Nice." said Gershwyn. "I remember going down to my Grandma's house back home in Barkansas every month's end or so. We'd have chicken pie, country ham, and homemade butter on the bread. Afterwards, we'd sit around the fire and tell each other stories and jokes. Grandpa would often talk about his days in the Marines, and Grandma would play her banjo and sing a country ballad or two. And when I got tired, they would always put me to sleep in this big feather bed that Grandma had. Man, I loved that bed."

"How big was it?" asked Ella.

"It was nine feet high and six feet wide." said Gershwyn. "And it was as soft as a downy chick. It could hold eight kids and a pig that we would steal from the shed. Even though we didn't get much sleep, we sure had a lot of fun on that bed."

"I'm sure you did." said Ella. "All the beds in the cabin are water beds."

"Ooh, nice." said Gershwyn. "I bet that's as twice as comfy."

"You bet they are." said Ella. "When I first slept in one, I found getting out of it like trying to find a needle in a haystack."

The two laughed, then noticed that the sun was starting to set, thus deciding to end their time by the water. In almost no time, they were back in their regular outfits.

"So, what're we going to do about dinner?" Gershwyn asked. "It's almost 4:30."

"Well, I've kind of been craving Chinese." said Ella.

"Okay, Chinese it is." said Gershwyn. "Now, should we do a pickup order or should we have it delivered?"

"I don't mind if we actually go into the place and sit down." said Ella.

"Alright, then that's what we'll do." said Gershwyn.

The two then got in the car and drove to the local Panda Express, where Gershwyn had black pepper chicken and Ella had eggplant tofu. Both had fried rice on the side and hot Thai milk tea without tapioca pearls to drink. When they got back to the lake house after their meal, they spent the rest of their evening watching _Monty Python's Flying Circus _on Netflix.

"I'm so happy that we're finally married, Ella." said Gershwyn.

"Me too, Gershwyn, me too." said Ella.

After their Monty Python marathon, the pair decided to call it a night, and both settled down in the master bedroom.

"G'night, Ella." said Gershwyn.

"Sweet dreams, Gershwyn." said Ella.

As the two drifted off to sleep, happy thoughts of life as a married couple raced through their heads.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. An Expansion

**Chapter 4: An Expansion**

A few weeks after the events of the previous chapter took place, Gershwyn was on his way home after picking up some new guitar strings from the local music store. He soon arrived at the K9.5's house and went inside.

"I'm home!" he announced.

Ella then came down the stairs with an excited look on her face.

"Hi, Gersh!" she said.

"Wow, Ella, you seem excited." said Gershwyn.

"I am!" she said. "And you wanna know why?"

"Why?" Gershwyn asked.

"This is why." said Ella.

Ella then handed Gershwyn a pregnancy test, and it showed two lines. It was obvious what that meant.

"Oh my gosh!" Gershwyn cried happily. "You're pregnant?!"

"Yup!" said Ella. "We're gonna be parents!"

"That's wonderful!" Gershwyn said. "I've always wanted to be a dad!"

"And I've always wanted to be a mom!" said Ella.

"What's going on?" a voice asked.

It was Theo. He, Riff, and Maxine had heard Gershwyn and Ella shouting and wanted to see what was up.

"Guys, Ella's pregnant!" said Gershwyn.

Theo, Riff, and Maxine were immediately overcome with joy.

"Wow!" said Maxine. "Congratulations, you two!"

"Yeah!" said Riff. "This must be an amazing experience for you!"

"It sure is!" said Gershwyn.

"You two must be excited." said Theo.

"Yup, we are." said Ella.

But then, Gershwyn realized something.

"Wait a minute." he said.

"What's wrong, Gersh?" Ella asked.

"I just realized that we haven't had any experience in parenthood." said Gershwyn.

"You're right." said Ella. "What if we don't do a good job?"

"Don't worry, you two." said Riff. "My dad's a parenting coach and Mom's a pediatrician. If it's anyone who can help you out, it's them. They teach classes for new parents at Springerfield Community College."

"Gee, thanks, Riff." said Ella. "You're a lifesaver."

"No problem." said Riff. "I can actually give you their number if you want."

"That'd be great." said Gershwyn.

With that, Riff gave the number to Gershwyn and both he and Ella put it in their contacts, and while they did that, Riff, Theo, and Maxine contacted their parents and broke the news about Ella's pregnancy to them, and all were very pleased at this news, Ella's and Gershwyn's especially, and to celebrate, they went out for pizza, and as time went on, Ella and Gershwyn took Riff's advice and went to Jamie and Kari's classes at the college and learned all sorts of helpful tips for both themselves and the baby, including how to flex their sleep schedules to avoid severe sleep deprivation due to the needs of the baby, how to interact with the baby, and how to connect with other new parents like them. In addition, they also learned some breathing exercises for Ella to perform when the time came for labor, and they spent their free time at home practicing these exercises and preparing for the big day, and they also scheduled an appointment for Ella to see the obstetrician at the local hospital, the day of which soon came. Gershwyn took Ella to the hospital and they went to the obstetrics unit, checked in with the receptionist, and waited for the doctor to call Ella. Sure enough, the doctor, a white dog with black ears and wearing black glasses, blue scrubs, and white shoes came out to the waiting room.

"Ella?" the doctor called.

"That's me." Ella said.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Brian." said the doctor as he took Ella into his exam room and sat her down. "Now, before we begin, I just wanted to congratulate you and Gershwyn on yoru marriage and the expected birth of your first child."

"Thank you." said Ella with a smile.

"Well, let's began, shall we?" asked Dr. Brian.

He then put on his gloves while Ella pulled up her shirt, then began the ultrasound scan, and the results soon appeared on the screen.

"Oh, wow." said Dr. Brian upon seeing the screen. "It appears as if there are twins in there!"

Ella was surprised.

"Twins?!" she asked.

"Yes." said Dr. Brian. "And it looks like one is a boy and the other a girl."

"Wow." said Ella. "This sure makes things interesting."

Soon, the scan ended, and they went back to Gershwyn, who had fallen asleep on the couch in the waiting room.

"Gersh, wake up." said Ella.

And he did.

"So, what's the news, Doc?" Gershwyn asked as he rubbed his eye.

"Guess what, Gersh!" said Ella. "We're gonna have twins!"

Gershwyn was even more surprised than Ella.

"Holy moly." he said. "Twins? What a surprise."

"Indeed." said Ella.

"Well, I'll see you in about three weeks for a checkup." said Dr. Brian.

"Thanks." said Ella as she and Gershwyn went out the door.

On the way home, Ella gave the others a call about the expected twins.

"Good thing you guys chose to not start shopping for baby supplies until you knew for sure wether it was going to be a boy or a girl." said Theo.

"No argument there." said Ella.

When Gershwyn and Ella arrived home, they, along with Theo, Maxine, and Riff, all started planning for the arrival of the twins. They decided that the twins' room would be set up in Gershwyn's old room, because since he and Ella were married, he had started to sleep in the same bed as her, and they got help from their parents to help with the planning as well, and while the women went shopping for baby supplies, the men got to work decorating the room, in which they stuck on wallpaper in alternating pastel blue and pastel pink stripes. Just as they were finishing, the women returned. They had bought a baby monitor, a twin crib, two high chairs, bottles, diapers, a twin stroller, two car seats, a playpen, baby toys, a changing table, and many other baby essentials. When everything was sorted out, they had a nice hot meal of baked chicken with corn and mashed potatoes for dinner, but Ella had some hummus with veggies and pita chips. The next day and throughout the time they waited for the day the twins were due, Gershwyn helped Ella with more of the breathing exercises and took her to every checkup with the obstetrician to see the status of the growing fetuses. In addition, he helped her around the house and did more planning with the rest of the band for when the time came to have the twins. It was decided that Theo and Riff would help Gershwyn get Ella to the hospital and be there with Gershwyn to provide support. Furthermore, they helped ready some things Ella would need for her stay at the hospital. Among the things they packed were Ella's driver's license, the number for Kari, who had agreed to be their pediatrician, her toothbrush, toothpaste, and other toiletries, her bathrobe and slippers, some socks, her cellphone and charger, an extension cord for the charger, a notepad and pen to record , a portable bluetooth speaker so she can listen to music on her phone, and finally, some books and puzzles to keep herself entertained during her recovery at the hospital. A baby shower for the following day was also planned, and all the K9.5's friends and family turned out for the party, and Ella and Gershwyn received many wonderful gifts for their twins, most of them being books and toys. Eventually, the big day arrived, and just like they planned, Gershwyn, Theo, and Riff took Ella and her hospital bag to the hospital. When they arrived, Dr. Brian and some other doctors helped Ella into a hospital gown, then into a wheelchair, which they used to take her to the maternity ward. As he watched them do this, Gershwyn couldn't help but feel worried, which Theo took notice of.

"Gershwyn, are you okay?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Gershwyn. "I'm just nervous. What if something goes wrong during labor?"

"Don't worry, Gersh." said Theo as he put his hand on Gershwyn's shoulder. "Everything's gonna be cool as a cucumber."

"Yeah." said Riff. "Besides, you know God is in control of this, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." said Gershwyn. "Thanks, you two."

"No problem." said Theo. "Now, who's up for some Trivia Crack?"

"Count me in!" said Riff.

"Sure." said Gershwyn. "I could use something to take my mind off this."

With that, once the trio were reseated, Theo opened the Trivia Crack app on his phone and the game began. Eventually, Dr. Brian came out to see them, and Gershwyn went right over to him

"How's Ella?" Gershwyn asked. "Is she okay?"

Dr. Brian smiled and nodded.

"She's fine." said Dr. Brian. "And the babies are in perfect health."

Gershwyn sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Jesus." Gershwyn said. "Is it okay to see her?"

"Yes, it is." said Dr. Brian. "Follow me, please."

Dr. Brian took Gershwyn down the hall to the room Ella was in. When they entered, Gershwyn saw Ella in the bed, with two babies, a boy in her left arm and a girl in her right arm. The boy had the same fur colors as Ella, but inverted. The same can be said for the girl, who had Gershwyn's colors.

"Here they are, Gershwyn." said Ella. "Our babies."

"They're so adorable." said Gershwyn as he got a look at his new son and daughter. "What are we going to name them?"

"Well, for the girl, I was thinking that Lois could be her given name, since that was my paternal great-great-grandmother's name." said Ella.

"Nice." said Gershwyn. "And maybe her middle name can be Barbara, because that was my maternal grandmother's name."

"Lois Barbara." said Ella with a smile. "I like that. Has a nice ring to it. What about the boy?"

"How about Clark?" Gershwyn asked. "That was the name of a kid I was friends with back in Barkansas."

"Yeah." said Ella. "And for his middle name, let's have it be Bruce, because that's my dad's brother's name."

"Clark Bruce." said Gershwyn. "That sounds just right."

"Glad you think so." said Ella.

Eventually, the time came for Gershwyn, Theo, and Riff to go back home, and two days later, it was time for Ella to come home with the babies, and when she brought them over, the K9.5's parents were there, and Jim, Pam, Roy, and Dale were happy to see their new grandson and grandaughter, and both grandmothers took turns in holding Lois while both grandfathers took turns holding Clark. Robert, who happened to have photography as a hobby, then got Ella, Gershwyn, their parents, and their twins togther for a picture.

"Watch the birdie!" said Robert.

"Tweet!" said Ella, Gershwyn, Jim, Pam, Roy, and Dale together.

Robert then took the picture, and then the scene faded to show Gershwyn and Ella, now fully recovered from her labor, hanging the picture on the wall while the twins napped. To ensure that they hung the picture quietly, they used some of those fancy Command-brand picture hanging adhesive strips.

"Well, Ella, I can safely say that our family is now complete." said Gershwyn. "We now have two wonderful kids."

"And maybe, just maybe, they'll grow to be musicians just like us." said Ella. "Maybe even start their own band."

"Yeah." said Gershwyn. "I can totally see it happening."

"So can I." said Ella.

Just then, they heard the twins waking up from their nap.

"Looks like the twins are up." said Ella.

"You go get them, and I'll get the bottles ready." said Gershwyn.

"Good idea." said Ella.

With that, while Ella went to collect the twins, Gershwyn filled the two bottles with milk while humming "Stepping Out Of My Dreams", the very song that had led to the foundation of K9.5, and while he was doing that, I'll bet you that a wave of happiness about now having two little ones of his very own to take care of like his own parents have with him was rushing right over him.

**The End**


End file.
